Bienvenido Jūdai
by Ayu-Chan12
Summary: Todo puede continuar normal hasta que te encuentras con esa persona especial.


Cada día que pasaba era más helado que el anterior, así era el invierno. Una época helada en donde había una gran probabilidad de que nevara.

Así lo creía una chica rubia, que estaba de momentos de compras en el centro de la ciudad. Ella tenía que volver lo antes posible a su hogar, ya que en las noticias sobre el clima decían que habría una tormenta de nieve este mismo día y ella no quería estar dentro de una tienda esperando a que la tormenta se detuviera.

— Creo que con esto será suficiente. — Murmuró la chica mientras miraba las cinco bolsas llenas que traía en sus manos.

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando pensó que no se le quedaba nada más por comprar, así que partió en dirección a su departamento.

Mientras caminaba miraba los escaparates de las tiendas, algunas con muy buenas ofertas, pero solo una tienda hizo que ella se detuviera.

Era una tienda en donde había una rebaja de Camarones fritos.

Esos camarones le trajo un recuerdo de hace años atrás, en donde un castaño comía de esos mismos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la tienda y compró tres bandejas de estos, añadiendo otra bolsa a sus manos.

— Vaya que va cargada señorita — Le había dicho el vendedor de la tienda, con lo que ella solo pudo responder con un "Si" junto a una risa nerviosa.

Camino de nuevo rumbo a su departamento, esta vez totalmente metida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se daba cuenta de una mirada curiosa que no paraba de mirarla.

Asuka se detuvo al notar que el clima se había puesto un poco más helado, eso solo indicaba que muy pronto empezaría aquella tormenta.

— Tengo que apresurarme —

Eso se dijo para si misma, inicio de nuevo su caminar, pero no pudo ni dar ni cinco pasos hasta que alguien grito su nombre, haciéndola voltear sobre si misma y mirar en dirección por donde había escuchado aquella voz.

Al mirar vio un cabello castaño que conocía muy bien, una chaqueta roja con blanco muy familiar para ella.

Asuka no había podido reaccionar hasta que el chico la había levantado del suelo mientras reía.

— ¡Que bueno es verte Asuka! — Rio el chico mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡¿Jū-Jūdai?! — Dijo sorprendida Asuka, mientras se afirmaba de los hombros del castaño para no caer. — ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! ¡Bájame estamos en plena calle!. — Pidió avergonzada.

El castaño soltó una risa nerviosa en forma de disculpa, observo las bolsas que había estado llevando la chica que ahora estaban en el suelo y ayudo a levantarlas.

— No pude evitarlo. — Dijo como si fuera lo más normal. — No te había visto desde hace tanto tiempo que no pude contenerme jejeje

La chica soltó un suspiro, de él podía creer cualquier cosa. Puede que el chico se volviera un poco más serio y todo, pero definitivamente esa radiante personalidad nunca la perdería. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte estornudo, miro a su amigo con sorpresa, ahora que lo pensaba Jūdai solo vestía el mismo atuendo de la academia y nada más.

— Lo siento, es que hoy hace mucho frío. — Se disculpó mientras se frotaba uno de sus brazos para conseguir calor.

— ¿No tienes algo más para abrigarte? Ya es invierno y deberías estar más abrigado o podrías enfermarte. — Le regaño Asuka. — Además ¿En dónde rayos te has estado metiendo? Estás todo sucio.

— La verdad es que es todo lo que tengo con un cambio de ropa. — Rio nervioso. — Y por lo otro estuve en un gran duelo por lo que desde ese entonces no me he bañado.

Asuka soltó un suspiro y lo miro con una cara de malos amigos. Ella lo tomo de la muñeca con su mano libre y lo arrastro hasta una tienda de ropa, después hizo que la seguirá hasta una tienda de útiles de aseó.

— ¡E-Espera! no es necesario todo esto Asuka — Intento frenarla.

— No voy a permitir que estés afuera cuando se viene una tormenta de nieve — Le dijo con un tono preocupado, mientras sacaba una bufanda de una de las bolsas y la pasaba atrás vez del cuello del chico. — Así que te quedaras en mi departamento hasta entonces.

— ¿Viene una tormenta de nieve? — El chico parecía muy sorprendido por aquello. — Me has salvado, Asuka!

— Si, Si, Ahora camina que ahora nos vamos a mi apartamento para que te bañes. — Dijo sin más la chica.

El castaño sin chistar la siguió hasta su departamento, cual no estaba muy lejos al parecer, ya que la chica doblo en una esquina en donde está un gigantesco edificio, uno que hizo que el castaño soltara un grito del asombró.

La rubia saludo con una sonrisa el chico que cuidaba la puerta, le hizo señas al ex-Slifer para que la siguiera y se adentraron hasta los ascensores, ahí hablaron hasta que llegaron al décimo piso.

Asuka se acercó a una de las puertas que tenía el largo pasillo, saco unas llaves y abrio la puerta. Jūdai entro en el apartamento y observo el lugar, todo estaba muy ordenado y limpió, eso no le sorprendió para nada.

— Ven dejemos las bolsas en la cocina. — Le dijo al Castaño mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Una vez ahí, Jūdai la ayudo a guardar las cosas recién compradas y para que después Asuka le enseñara en donde estaban las cosas en el departamento, El castaño encontró que el lugar era bastante cómodo para vivir.

— Puedes ver la televisión por mientras yo prepararé el baño para que te quites esa suciedad. — Le dijo antes de marcharse al baño.

Jūdai miro el lugar por unos momentos y sonrio con nostalgia, ese sentimiento de estar en el hogar, era uno que no sentía hace años, pero que le iba a hacer.

El chico se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la mesita del té y encendió la Tv. Paso los canales en busca de algo que ver, habían programas de cocina, comedia, romance, acción, etc. Pero nada llamo su atención hasta que vio un programa sobre un torneo de Duelo de monstruos, al parecer era una liga en otra región.

Si hubiera sabido que había una habría dirigido hasta allá, pero se habría visto en vuelto si o si en aquella tormenta de nieve. Bueno que le podía hacer, ya estaba aquí y junto a una de sus más grandes amigas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Asuka apareció por la puerta, indicándole que el baño estaba listo y que las cosas que le compro también estaban ahí y que después le entregara la ropa que tenía para poder lavarla. Le indico una habitación en donde podría descansar y que por mientras ella estaría en la cocina haciendo la cena.

* * *

El chico soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al salir del cuarto del baño, se sentía muy relajado.

— Que bien se siente — Dijo para si mismo. Se dirigió hasta habitación que le había indicado la chica antes de meterse dentro del baño y sin más entro.

En aquella habitación había una cama de una plaza, un ropero, un escritorio junto a una silla, un mueble y una pequeña televisión.

Las paredes eran color azul, el suelo de color café con una alfombra de un color blanco.

— Vaya, al parecer Asuka tiene de todo en este departamento. — Rio el castaño.

_"Esta chica te ha salvado de una grande, Jūdai"_

_— _¿A qué si? — Volvió a reír ante las palabras de Yubel.

_"Y también de que te regañara"_

Jūdai sudo frío ante esas palabras y le agradeció internamente a la rubia por ello.

Saco sus cosas de la bolsa que llevaba con él, y lo primero que encontró fue un obeso gato durmiendo dentro de ella.

— Sí que tienes el sueño pesado, Faraho — Dijo mientras dejaba al gato durmiendo sobre la cama.

Dejo la ropa que tenía consigo aún lado y la otra sobre el escritorio. Saco el resto de sus cosas y guardo el saco en el ropero. Camino fuera de la habitación y dejo la ropa dentro de la lavadora, para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina, en donde un delicioso olor invadió su nariz.

Era un olor que el conocía muy bien, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba comer, camino de manera apresurada hasta la cocina y ahí pudo ver a la rubia de espaldas a él mientras manejaba unos palillos de cocina.

Se acercó lentamente hasta donde ella estaba, y observo como sacaba unos recién hechos camarones fritos, sus favoritos.

Sin poder aguantar a la tentación, tomo uno de los hombros de la chica haciéndola para atrás, apoyó su mentón en su hombro y con la mano contraria tomo un camarón y se lo comió.

— ¡¿Jūdai?! ¡Espera a que esté listo! — Le regaño la chica observando al chico por el rabillo del ojo que se comía el camarón con una sonrisa.

— ¡Delicioso! — Dijo fascinado abrazando a la chica sin salir de aquella posición con la cual se había llevado el camarón.

Asuka no evito sonrojarse por los actos tan imprudentes que hacia el castaño

— ¡No seas Payaso, Suéltame! — Forcejeo la chica en un intento de quitarse al castaño de enzima.

— Asuka. — Llamó el chico con una voz sin un tipo de emoción, haciendo que la chica dejara de forcejear con él dejándose de alguna manera abrazar por el castaño.

Jūdai se aferró un poco más a su compañera, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella en el proceso.

— Lo siento y Gracias. — Susurro.

Asuka se sorprendió unos momentos por sus palabras, pero al poco tiempo esa expresión cambió por una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas y después agradeces? No es necesario, Idiota. — Rio la Rubia.

— Claro que lo es. — Se quejó el Castaño.

— Bueno, Bueno te las acepto. — Dijo la Rubia, siguiendo con lo suyo. — Pero... ¿Se puede saber la razón?

El castaño callo uno segundos antes de abrir su boca para responder.

— Las molestias y por dejarme quedarme aquí. —

— No seas Idiota. No te dejaría afuera y menos en una tormenta. — Sonrio la chica mientras dejaba los palillos de cocina y tocaba la cabeza del castaño.

Aún que eso no duro mucho hasta que el castaño se soltó bruscamente de Asuka mientras se tocaba la frente.

— ¿Jū- Jūdai? — Preguntó preocupada la rubia acercándose a él. — ¿Estas bien?

— S-Si, solo es una pequeña herida que me hice hoy. — Sonrio Jūdai un poco a dolorido.

— ¿Cómo? —

— ¿Sabes que es estar caminando tranquilamente por la calle, y que de la nada del cielo te caiga una pelota de béisbol directo en tu frente? — Le preguntó el castaño con seriedad.

Asuka lo miro unos momentos sin decir palabra alguna, para después soltar una carcajada.

— ¡N-No te rías! ¡Esto es enserio! ¡Asuka! — Se quejó el castaño al ver como su amiga se reía de él.

— Jaja Lo siento, Jūdai. — Termino la chica. Ella se acercó lentamente a él y levanto parte de su cabello para poder observar su frente, en contando en ella una pequeña herida. — Espérame en el sillón. Iré por el botiquín. — y partió a buscar la cajita.

Jūdai observo en dirección por donde se había ido Asuka. Ese repentino acercamiento de alguna manera hizo que su corazón latiera de forma extraña.

— _¿Qué sensación fue esa? — _Se preguntó.

Se dirigió hasta el sillón y espero tranquilamente. Poco después apareció Asuka con una cajita color Blanco con una cruz roja en el medio. Sin esperar se sentó junto a Jūdai con la intención de curarlo. Levanto de nuevo su cabello y acerco un pequeño algodón con alcohol.

— ¡E-Eso arde! — Se quejó el castaño.

— No seas un bebé. — Le regaño la chica volviendo a poner el algodón contra la herida

— ¡L-Lo digo enserio! — Le decía el castaño en un intento de alejarse de ella.

— Si te arde es por que funciona, Jūdai. — Intento tranquilizarlo.

El castaño la miro un momento antes de ceder, no tenía más opción que obedecerla. Ya que lo menos que quería ver era a la rubia enojada.

Desde que ellos iban en la academia ella siempre que se enojaba hacia que él y muchos de sus amigos se asustaran de ella.

Asuka volvió a poner el algodón en la herida del castaño y limpio la zona, para luego poder terminar una curita en donde había curado.

— Ahora quédate tranquilo aquí en el sillón mientras sigo cocinando. — Le dijo Asuka antes de pararse y dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina.

El castaño se quedó mirando la nada, ¿Qué rayos había sido esa ola de emociones? No podía describir cada uno de ellos.

Era imposible.

Su rostro estaba rojo, tanto que sentía que se asfixiaba. Su corazón no paraba de latir aceleradamente y sentía su garganta hecha un nudo.

Él se preguntaba, ¿Cómo un simple tacto de las manos de la rubia le habían provocado tales emociones?

— _Maldición... —_

En un intento de distraerse, le prestó atención a la televisión ya encendida e intento concentrarse en el duelo que estaba en progreso.

Pero no podía.

Su corazón no estaba tranquilo y sentía que su rostro caliente.

_Demonios..._

* * *

Durante la comida hablaron de muchas cosas, como: Momentos en la Academia, cosas graciosas, sus vidas actuales y una que otra cosa.

— ¿Fubuki-San está de viaje? — Preguntó asombrado el castaño.

— Sí. — Sonrio la Ex-Obelisco para luego apuntar a unas cajas apiladas aún lado de la cocina. — Esas cajas me llegaron ayer de Hawái. Aún que la verdad tienen cosas de distintos países.

— ¿Qué está haciendo por allá? — Dudó.

— Según sus cartas. Él está queriendo aprender nuevas tácticas para los duelos, así que decidió viajar por el mundo. — Respondió. — Incluso le dije que no mandara recuerdos, pero...

Asuka miro con desdén las cajas, ocasionando que el Yuki se riera.

— Todos sabemos que Fubuki-San te quiere demasiado Asuka. — Le dijo Jūdai. — Después de todo es tu hermano mayor.

— Tienes razón. Y uno bien exagerado a la hora de regalar cosas. — Rio Asuka.

— Eso no lo dudo. — Dijo el chico antes de ser contagiado por la risa de la rubia.

Fue una cena bastante agradable para ambos.

* * *

Jūdai miraba asombrado por el ventanal del apartamento. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Todo era de color blanco e incluso no podía ver los edificios cercanos.

El castaño agradeció internamente a la rubia por enésima vez en el día, ella sin duda lo había salvado de haber muerto congelado.

Tomo otro sorbo de su café. Ver la tormenta de afuera le daba frío y solamente le daban ganas de abrigarse lo más posible.

— ¿Cómo está el café? — Pregunto Asuka a su lado.

— Está delicioso, Gracias. — Le agradeció.

— Si tienes frío puedes irte a descansar. Debes estar muy agotado. — Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

— Tranquila. No estoy cansado. — Le aseguro.

Asuka lo miro de mala manera. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que a él solo descansaría al estar totalmente agotado.

— No sé cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste en una cama y no en el suelo. Pero te digo que será mejor que vallas ahora a ponerte pijama y te pongas a descansar. Yo haré lo mismo. — Le dijo Asuka mientras lo empujaba hacia la habitación de los invitados.

— P-Pero... —

— Pero nada. Ha descansar Jūdai. — No tuvo más opción que ceder.

Ambos se despidieron desde las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones. Jūdai entro al cuarto que Asuka le había indicado para que descansara. Se cambió la ropa que tenía, se colocó el pijama que Asuka le había comprado ese mismo día y se acostó en la cama.

Faraho dormía ahora sobre la silla del escritorio, por lo que parecía estar muy cómodo en ese lugar.

La cama era muy cómoda, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se movía de un lugar a otro intentando encontrar comodidad y así dormirse. Estuvo así por un largo rato hasta que encontró una posición comoda para poder dormir, pero un repentino grito en la habitación de al lado hizo que el saltara y se dirigiera con velocidad hasta allá.

— ¡Asuka! — Eso fue lo primero que dijo una vez abrió la puerta.

Al abrir vio a la rubia sentada en su cama. Ella estaba agitada, el sudor corriendo por su cara y algo que nunca espero ver por parte de su amiga. Ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Asuka? — Jūdai se acercó la rubia y se sentó en el borde de la cama. La chica miro en su dirección. Ese estado de la chica le rompía el corazón ya que Asuka nunca solía llorar frente a sus amigos y cuando lo hacía eran muy escasas.

El castaño coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia, consolándola.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — Pregunto el Yuki.

Asuka en respuesta abrazo fuertemente al castaño, Sorprendiéndolo por un segundo. Pero después correspondió el abrazo. Espero que la chica se tranquilizara para poder preguntarle qué había soñado.

— Sé que es difícil traer de nuevo los recuerdos de una pesadilla, pero… ¿Quieres contarme que soñaste? — Le pregunto el castaño.

— … Soñé con los juegos de las sombras. — Respondió la chica con la cabeza baja.

— ….

— Soñé con los juegos de lo oscuro, con Saiou (Sartorius) y de que hubiera pasado si yo te hubiera ganado en aquel duelo. — Le decía la chica asustada.

Jūdai miro con tristeza por unos momentos para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

— Todo eso termino. Ahora no pasara nada, te lo prometo. — Le aseguro.

Asuka correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así. El castaño tenía pensado en quedarse un rato con la chica hasta que se durmiera de nuevo, pero no pensó que él se quedaría dormido junto a la chica poco rato después. Jūdai se había despertado durante la noche y se dio cuenta de aquel detalle de estar durmiendo junto a la rubia, pensó que sería mejor irse a su cuarto y eso hizo.

A la mañana siguiente. Jūdai decidió preguntarle a Asuka de nuevo sobre sus pesadillas, descubriendo que estas habían empezado hace un mes aproximadamente. De alguna manera enterarse de eso lo hacía sentirse pésimo, ya que en ese tiempo tuvieron que enfrentar muchos males y saber que ahora perseguían a la rubia en sueños, lo hacía sentirse mal.

El castaño decidió quedarse junto a la rubia hasta que sus pesadillas pararan. La Tenjoin se había negado al principio, pero no pudo contra el Yuki. Desde ese día Jūdai se aseguraba de que Asuka durmiera adecuadamente y a veces se quedaba con ella hasta tarde. Dormía un rato con ella y después se iba a su habitación para no incomodar a la rubia, pero de unos días a otro termino durmiendo incluso toda la noche. La primera vez se había disculpado como loco, pero Asuka le dijo que no importaba compartir su cama con él, era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle al chico que se quedaba hasta tarde despierto por ella. El castaño había intentado evitar dormir toda la noche junto a la chica, por lo que se quedaba viendo películas hasta tarde, pero más de una vez terminaba todo sonrojado y pagaba la televisión, eran mucho para él. Después de un tiempo Jūdai y Asuka se habían acostumbrado a dormir juntos, incluso dormían abrazados como una pareja.

Uno de esos días en la mañana había llamado Fubuki, y como Asuka se encontraba bañándose Jūdai tuvo que contestar el teléfono. Al principio se rio nerviosamente ante todas las preguntas que el mayor le hacía. Después de contar lo sucedido Fubuki le conto que ahora se encontraba en Estados Unidos, aprendiendo muchas nuevas técnicas para los duelos y que ahora tenía muchas más cartas raras. Pero la llamada no duro mucho ya que al parecer al mayor justo en ese momento lo estaban siguiendo un montón de chicas y mejor cortaba antes de perder su celular.

Algo que realmente no le sorprendía de Fubuki, pero había algo que no entendía… ¿Por qué rayos llamaba si era perseguido por un montón de chicas? Ufff Fubuki era tan popular que a uno no le daban ni ganas de ser él.

La relación de Jūdai y Asuka fue cambiando poco a poco. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta hasta el incidente de la cocina. Asuka había estado cocinando el almuerzo y Jūdai la estaba abrazando mientras ella preparaba todo. La rubia que no podía moverse mucho gracias al castaño. Término cayéndose, llevando a Jūdai con ella. Cuando ambos habían abierto los ojos se encontraban muy cerca del otro y ninguno pudo evitar el tierno beso que terminaron dándose.

Al principio se habían avergonzado por eso, pero después rieron. De alguna manera ambos supieron los sentimientos del otro por eso.

Después habían dado el gran paso. Este paso lo habían hecho dos veces.

Un día en que ambos salieron de compras se encontraron a Johan, que se había mudado no muy lejos del apartamento de Asuka. Él se había sorprendido al enterarse de que la chica vivía en el mismo sector cosa que alegro al Andersen. Esa tarde invitaron a Johan a tomar una taza de té y estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, hasta que una acción por parte de Asuka les llamo la atención a los dos chicos.

— ¿Asuka? — Pregunto el Andersen.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le pregunto Jūdai.

La rubia no había respondido a su pregunta y solo corrió hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Asuka! —

Ambos chicos la siguieron de inmediato, dándose cuenta que la dirección que había tomado la rubia era el baño. La escucharon toser y luego vomitar. Los chicos se miraron y luego entraron al baño donde estaba la rubia sentada frente al inodoro.

Jūdai se colocó a su lado y le puso una mano en la espalda. Johan tomo la toalla más cercana y espero junto al Yuki a que la chica terminara. Una vez listo ambos ayudaron a la Tenjoin y la guiaron a su cuarto. Supusieron que algo le había hecho mal al estómago y siguieron tomando el té que ya estaba frío.

Al otro día Johan había llamado por teléfono al departamento de la rubia preguntando el estado de la misma. La llamada fue contestada por Jūdai que le respondió que la chica se había quedado dormida en el sillón, pero que aún seguía un poco enferma.

Johan fue de visita un par de veces y por casualidad descubrió la relación que sus amigos mantenían. El Andersen los había visto muy cómodos abrazados en la cocina, Jūdai y Asuka no intentaron ocultarlo (Aun estando avergonzados) El chico los felicito y diciéndoles que no le sorprendia que hayan empezado tal relación.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, pero aun así Asuka no parecía mejorar. Johan le había recomendado ir a un médico, pero ella le había dicho que no era necesario.

— Asuka si te sientes cansada ve a dormir. — Le aconsejo el castaño a la rubia que estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la tv.

— Estoy bien. No me siento cansada, aunque últimamente he estado durmiendo mucho. — Se avergonzó Asuka.

— Eso es verdad. Puede que el sueño que perdiste cuando tenías esas pesadillas. — Murmuro Jūdai.

— Puede ser. —

— Bueno. Iré a alimentar a Faraho. — Sonrió el chico.

Jūdai fue a la cocina y encontró al obeso gato esperando junto al plato de comida. El castaño rio ante eso y le sirvió su porción correspondiente. Al poco tiempo después el timbre sonó y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, al principio pensó que debía ser Johan.

— ¿Si? — Se había sorprendido al ver que no era el Andersen sino el resto de sus amigos: Sho, Fubuki, Rei, Manjoume y Kenzan. Pero después mostro una gran sonrisa. — ¿Cómo han estado?

— Moo Aniki… ¿Es lo único que dirás al vernos? — Se quejó un peli celeste.

— Lo siento, Lo siento. — No pudo evitar reír ante eso.

Sus amigos habían ido a visitarlo a él y a Asuka, eso lo hacía muy feliz. Pero no sabían que descubrimientos iban a tener esa misma noche.


End file.
